Take a Break
by thesassy7demigods
Summary: I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES! Alex gets sick and we have our fluffy John there to help him! Yeah..I suck at these


**Hi! This IS NOT my first fanfic (I just suck) my other account is** **Sagealaga.** **I wanted to write more AUs and sickfics on here. Check out my other account (Cuz im a lonely potato) and WITHOUT further ado, HERE IS MY SUCKY FANFIC! BTW, this IS a Lams fanfic. I REPEAT. John likes turtles. H! And this is a modern fic. Okie, continue...**

The sun was shining brightly through Alexander's closed lids. He cracked his eyes open for a second before recoiling at the blinding light, immediately making his head throb painfully. Trying to turn his stiff neck in the opposite direction of the window, he discovered his right cheek had stuck to his desk.

Wonderful.

He slowly un-stuck his cheek from the surface with a sound similar to a suction cup. Alexander tried to remember what had happened the previous night.

He had been in the library, researching and studying for a test coming the following week. Around 12-ish he had gone back up to his dorm to finish that 900 word essay. He finished that at about 3:00 (In da morning). He then worked on his persuasive essay for debate class. He finished _that_ at about 4:15 (in da morning). He had then apparently fallen asleep. All and all, Alex felt like shit.

His head was pounding painfully, his tongue was heavy in his mouth and felt like concrete, he was extremely congested and was breathing through his mouth, he was dizzy and unfocused and he was shivering violently. He then remembered his History test.

 _I'll have to bear through it._ Alex tried to stand and was immediately struck by a wave of nausea. He took a deep breath. _I can do this._ Alex slowly heaved himself up, gripping the side of his desk until his knuckles turned white. He stood panting, and unsteady for a few minutes until his dizzy spell had passed. He tentatively took a shaky step towards the bathroom. Gaining confidence, he walked unsteadily to the door, yanked it open, and stepped inside.

He gently closed the door and started to brush his hair. He grimaced slightly when he snagged his hair, increasing his throbbing headache. He suddenly felt very dizzy again. His eyes focused in and out. He was sure he was going to pass out so he slowly slid down to the floor and sat there until he felt alright. He stood back up and continued to brush the tangles out of his hair. Satisfied, he gently pulled his hair into a ponytail. He thought he should get some food, yet, the thought of any kind of solitary food made him queasy. A thought suddenly struck him.

John.

John would know what to do. He could just call him and-

 _Stop it Alex! It's just a stupid cold, you're not going to die._ He was painfully reminded of his mother. He would call John. That was final.

He slowly walked back to his desk. It was a mess. Loose papers were strewn everywhere, his pens and pencils jar was tipped over, with the contents spilling out onto his already messy desk. And his computer was open and a 40 degree angle. His many books were leaning sideways, only being supported by his printer. He located his phone under his Sociology book, and dialed his number. John picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Alex!"

"Hi John"

"You OK there Alex? You sound a bit under the weather"

Alex chuckled. He could practically _taste_ the worry that colored Johns voice.

"Umm yeah. I just need to know what I should take for a cold.

There was pause.

"What did you eat last night?"

"Umm. Cereal..I think"

"Alex. How late did you stay up last night?"

"Umm"

"Alex"

"Like, maybe around 4-ish?"

He could hear John huff angrily from the other line. "Alexander Hamilton how many times-!"

Suddenly, Alex was strongly struck with nausea and dizziness once again. His head spun and he started to shiver violently.

"John, I don't feel so well." Alex clutched his head.

"-do this! You work non-stop and never take care of yourself! Honestly Alex-!"

Alex's world was starting to fade in and out again

"John." His voice was barely a quiet murmur "I think I'm going to-"

"-Don't you interrupt me Hamilton! I am not done! You expect me to babysit you 24/7! I have had enough! Alex, you need to listen to me! Do you understand? Alex! Do you understand me! ALEXANDER!"

There was a muffled crash and then silence.

"ALEX!"

Scilence.

John started to panic.

"Alex? Buddy?"

Still no response.

"Alex I'm sorry. Please answer me"

There was no reply.

"Alex?"

He checked his phone. Alex hadn't hung up. Something was wrong.

"Hold on buddy. I'm coming" He ended the call and immediately started throwing his shoes on.

He was about to walk out of the door when he remembered that he forgot his room keys.

He frantically looked around the house in search.

"Shit! C'mon, c'mon-Ah ha!" He picked them up from under his hat, and rushed out the door.

He decided it would take too long to use the elevator, since there were 20 people already waiting to get into it. John shuddered. How he hated claustrophobic spaces. He settled for taking the stairs, skipping 3 at a time. When he finally reached Alex's floor, he was panting and out of breath. He soon recovered and frantically knocked on Alex's door.

"Open up bud! It's me John! I'm sorry for yelling."

Alex did not reply.

"Alex.."

John wiggled the doorknob. Strangely it was unlocked. He pulled open the door and entered.

The kitchen was clean enough. It looked as if it hadn't been used in a while though. Alex's desk though was a complete disaster. John shook his head. He would never understand his boyfriend. John continued to search around the room until he spotted him.

Alex was curled up in a fetal position, unmoving on the floor. He was shivering violently, and heat radiated off of him in pulses. His face was pale and gaunt, and he had dark shadows under his eyes. John immedently kneeled down next to his boyfriend.

"Alex?!"

Alex didn't answer. _Of course he wouldn't answer dipshit! He's unconscious!"_

John wrapped his arms around Alex and lifted him up bridal style. He was shocked to feel how light the young man was. He located Alex's bed and tucked him in.

John didn't have a clue what to do. What did he know about taking care of _this?_ Whatever Alex had WAS NOT a common cold. He didn't know what it was, but Alex was clearly in pain, and it broke Alex's heart to see him like this. John suddenly got an idea.

 **Intheplacetobe: 10:24 pm**

Hey guys, Alex isn't feeling too well. I came over and he literally was passed out on the floor! I need help! Please! He has a raging fever!

 **BRAAHHBRAHH: 10:26 pm**

Oh dude! Is Alex ok?

 **Laffy Taffy: 10:29 pm**

Oui mon ami! Of course we would help Alex! Pauvre petit gars!

 **Helpless: 10: 29**

Oh! Poor baby! I daresay he overworks himself! I'll be available around 2 ish

 **Satisfied: 10:30**

Sorry John! I can't go today I'm afraid. I would leave work, but today we have an important meeting! Give Alex my luck!

 **Intheplacetobe: 10:30**

That's ok Ang.

 **BRAHHHBRAHH: 10:32**

I'll be over with Laffy in a few. We'll hurry!

 **Intheplacetobe: 10:32**

Thank you so much! My poor Alex...

John set his phone down and glanced at Alex. I was going to be a long night.


End file.
